A Hunted Creature
by Lady Talla-doe
Summary: A Unicorn is a hunted creature; after spending his life looking for him, Monroe might lose him to the whims of a selfish king. AU, Monroe/Nick Kink meme prompt


_From a prompt on the kink meme. Original prompt was:_

"Let's have a fairy tale, with Nick as a unicorn (who can shift into human form) and Monroe as the wolf sent to track him for the evil prince Renard. Pretty please anons?"

* * *

><p><strong>A Hunted Creature<strong>

* * *

><p>Muscles moved under sweat dampened fur as he gathered his legs under himself for another soaring bound. Twigs and branches snapped and crackled, but the motion was familiar, fluid; gather forelegs, push hard with hind, tuck both hind legs and forelegs up tight, flush with his chest and belly. Uncurl forelegs, brace for impact- arch neck, stretch out as hooves impact ground. Surge forward. Drive hind-hooves into soil. Repeat.<p>

It was brainless, completely unconscious movement. The scent of _wolf_ drove him, sending his hindbrain into panicked flight; _run faster, run harder, get away_. The forest flew by, dark shadows of tree trunks illuminated by the light cast by his coat; soft and white, despite the blue-roan colouring of his fur, it lit his way- but it also drew the wolf. His magic lit him up like a beacon, leaving him nowhere to hide in the blackness of the moonless night.

Nicklaus ran.

_Nothing else to do_, whispered the sensible part of his mind._ You should give up, and give in, before his instincts drive all mercy from his mind. _ But the idea filled him with terror- to give in, give up, just _let_ himself be slain, like some animal in the dirt? He was above that! His race was strong, powerful, with magic innate that few could challenge. He would not yield to the raging instincts of an animal!

His resolve firmed, he set his hooves firmer in the yielding soil, and pressed more speed from his tired muscles, stretching his body as far as it would go with each stride. This would be a very long night.

* * *

><p>A growl ripped its self from his throat; the light before him was growing smaller, his mate fleeing him! Monroe would have howled his grief, if he had a moment to spare; for two months now, he had chased the strange-coloured unicorn through the forests of their realm, pursuing his mate with a single-mindedness that pushed him past his own limits. Instincts rode him relentlessly. Never a moment passed, without the creature on his mind.<p>

Monroe lengthened his stride, moving into a faster gate. His mate's scent filled his nose, tempting, teasing. _No again. He will not lose me again!_ Tonight they ended this. Tonight he placed his mark, and finally, instinct would be satisfied. He would trap him, drive him against the thickest part of the forest- where the trunks grew too close together to let the Unicorn pass in his four footed form. On two legs, he would laughably easy to run down.

A yip broke through his panting breaths, excitement curling through his blood. A wolf loved a good chase. If his mate wished to run, then run he would. And Monroe would be waiting, when he finally ran himself out.

* * *

><p>Nick stumbled, going hard onto one knee with a shrill neigh; pain flared, brief and bright, but faded quickly. Relentlessly, he dragged himself up, gathering his legs under himself at a reckless speed. But the trees were closer now, growing with a randomness only nature could produce; in the dark, he could not judge a leap. He had to drop to a gallop, abandoning the leaping, deer-like gate that was his breed's fastest speed. Already, the wolf smelled closer, his eyes adapted for the low light, his dark fur making it impossible for Nick to tell him the thousands of other shadows. Tree trunks became jagged spines; branches, clawed hands- and fallen trees pitfalls, just waiting to trip him up. Panic put his heart into his throat, fear and exhaustion making him tremble as he picked his way through the woods, stepping quickly as he could. Countless times, he stumbled, almost fell; those times, he scented the wolf, felt him closer. But never did he strike, drive Nick further into the forest.<p>

_Too dense. Dangerous_; he couldn't keep this form. It was only slowing him at this point; his horn slashed tree trunks, his mane snared in branches. His thin legs, built for running, were no good in this rats nest! Already, bruises and gashes covered them, from close calls- too close, close enough to put a greater fear of the forest, then the wolf.

He could not with broken legs. The wolf, he might kill him. But the forest _would,_ if he did not show it the respect it deserved. Nick shivered his hide, halting.

It was easy as breathing, for him to shift forms; his body seemed to shift, growing _less_; hands and feet, where there had been hooves. Arms and legs, torso, head. His fur still clung to his skin, short and fine, the blue-white-black hairs so fine that they showed hints of his human skin beneath it. He shivered, cold with nothing between the night and him but a fine layer of fur. His tail and horn were the only pieces of him still solidly unicorn; Nick did not have several minutes to adjust to his new form. He needed to move, and he needed to move _now_- his tail helped in find his balance, and his horn lit the way.

Hands grappled so much easier the hooves- it was simple to keep moving forward, stumbling and dragging himself over obstacles. The trees grew close, here; they seemed to hug towards him, his bare feet slipping and sliding on their exposed roots, quickly growing numb as he moved further onward. He shook, shivered, teeth chattering- human bodies were so flimsy. They couldn't stand exposure. He should never have changed-

A shadow moved to his left. Nick flinched, stumbled, and the wolf was on him. With a shriek, he tumbled through the underbrush, leaves and naked branches whipping him.

"_GO AWAY!"_ His voice echoed, sound dying quickly; the wolf advanced, picking his way carefully across the forest floor, moving with fluid ease over branches and brush. The wolf paused, regarding him, then dropped it's head, ears pricked forward. Nick scrambled back, trying to find his feet. The beast seemed content to let him struggle, moving slowly closer, regarding him in that same frighteningly intelligent way. It paused. Looked at him. Took another step. Paused.

Leapt.

He screamed.

* * *

><p>Monroe had chased down his prey. The sight of the unicorn, sprawled in the dirty, shaking with fear, or the cold night- or both. <em>Probably both<em>. It brought him such a sense of satisfaction. Two months pursuing him. Two months of travel, neither pausing long, neither resting.

And it had lead to this. His mate, spread out in the damp soil, earth sticking to his fine fur but not marring his beauty.

A Unicorn. His mate.

A _Unicorn_. His family would be so pleased.

Another time, it might sadden him, to see his mate so distressed, so fearful of _him_, his sworn protector, but this night, _this night_, Monroe would claim what was his. Mark him, mate him, so no one could ever deny that this creature- this glorious, beautiful creature, was _his_, his and no one else's.

He gathered himself, and leapt; the unicorn screamed, the scent of fear filling the air, sharp and bitter; but Monroe was shifting, fur sliding away, limbs changing, body transforming. When he landed, the unicorn pinned beneath him, he was as similar to Man as his mate, save for the marks of his heritage. His tail moved slowly, contentedly, fangs full and sharp in his mouth; fur, thicker then the Unicorn's, dark as the moonless night surrounding them. His claws sank into the soil on either side of the Unicorn's head, his body hunched over him, feet planted on either side of the man's knees.

Grey eyes stared up at him, wide with such fear- fear that made the wolf happy, despite who this was, _what_ this was. His mate seemed paralysed with it, but he knew this wouldn't last. He had only a few moments to intimidate him into compliance, just as he would with a female wolf; Monroe snarled, showing him his fangs, and grasped the Unicorn's horn, growling in satisfaction as the man paled, crying out again. His horn glowed brighter, magic reacting to the violence, but it slid off Monroe like water off a duck, harmless. This, more then anything, seemed to scare his mate; the Unicorn stilled, staring up at him with such wide, fearful eyes.

"What do you want with me?" He asked, his voice so small, and Monroe growled softly in response, moving to brush the back of his claws down his pale skin; in his fear, the Unicorn lost more and more of his Beast form, reverting to something closer to that of a Man. His fur no longer covered much of him- like Monroe, it was evident on his arms and legs, touches of it framing his face, accenting it; his horn was still present, and the hard, hoove-like nails on his hands, along with his tail (the wolf in him growled in pleasure at that.)

When Monroe's hand touched the Unicorn's face, he flinched away, and Monroe growled, grabbing his face, turning it so the Unicorn was looking at him. Such beautiful grey eyes. They were so wide, whites showing all around his iris; evident, in the pure light cast by the creature's horn. It was strange- strange but beautiful, fitting of his mate. Pearly grey, it wasn't smooth and curled like a shell; it had defined edges to it, like a square nail that had been twisted. He touched it, reverently, and the Unicorn moaned, a little noise- one he tried to hide, but it had Monroe's immediate attention. As did the thin, weak scent of arousal that had perfumed the air for just a second.

Eyes narrowed, he brushed it again, softly, and was rewarded with another noise of reluctant pleasure, and more of the beautiful scent.

Perhaps this would not be as frightening for him. He could bring him pleasure, as he claimed him; take the edge off that fear.

He lifted his hand, looking down at the smaller male. As he once more stroked the backs of his claws down the Unicorn's face – rewarded with only the smallest of flinches, the male keeping his own gaze- Monroe rumbled softly.

"_You. Only you_."

* * *

><p>Nick lay pressed into the soil, cowering under the crouched Wolf, fear beating so strongly through his veins he could not even lift a hand to ward him off. Every touch, he flinched from, expecting a blow. But each was tender, soft- save for the first harsh grasp of his horn. It had hurt, having him hold it so firmly, but twice, the Wolf had touched it soft, and Nick had had to fight from going limp, as warmth suffused his body, drawing small noises from him. The way the Wolf was staring at him, it confused him. There was none of the aggression, none of the bloodlust he had expected. The Wolf was studying him with his glowing red eyes, fangs glittering in the light of Nick's horn.<p>

Then he did something Nick would never have expected.

The Wolf leaned down, his hand curling around the Unicorn's horn- and as Nick arched up, gasping- caught his lips in a searing kiss. Fangs brushed his lips, faint prick that was soothed a moment later by the hot, moist brush of his tongue, tracing the Unicorn's lips.

His mate arched into him, more of that delicious scent perfuming the air around them; thin hands clutched the ground, the Unicorn shaking with fear and confusion- his scent was muddied by all his wild emotions. But he responded so beautifully to Monroe's kiss, that the Wolf was growling in pleasure.

Stroking his thumb along the Unicorn's horn, fingers buried in his hair, Monroe was rewarded with another noise; the Unicorn continued to shake, but by the Wolf's figuring, he would be putting two and two together by right about then. Hesitantly, one of the Unicorn's hands lifted- before he could change his mind, Monroe groped for it, curling his claws carefully. The Unicorn flinched away again, attempting to tug his hand free. Monroe growled, and Nick stilled, staring up at him again.

Such eyes. Such beautiful eyes. Did he even know how Monroe felt, looking upon him? Know the depths of devotion the Wolf held for this complete stranger?

No. Of course not. He rumbled, deep in his throat, and leaned down to brush his lips across the Unicorn's forehead, then over each fluttering eyelid.

"I won't hurt you."

The Unicorn drew a sharp breathe, stiffening. Then, "I don't believe you."

Monroe huffed softly, amused. Didn't he realise? He ducked his head, sucking soft kissed into the Unicorn's neck. The male did a little spasming movement, as if he were simultaneously trying to move into Monroe's mouth, and away from it. Dragging his nose up the soft fur creeping down the side of his mate's neck, Monroe paused at the hinge of his jaw, inhaling.

Gods, he smelled _wonderful._

The Unicorn made a sharp noise, squirming away; belatedly, Monroe realised he had yet to answer him.

"I won't hurt you. I have no reason to. You are... _irreplaceable_." He punctuated his words by tangling a hand in the Unicorn's thick dark hair, coaxing his head back to worship his pale throat. The Wolf sucked dark marks into his flawless skin, giving in, just a little bit, to the urge to mark him.

The Unicorn shifted, muscles tensing.

"Am I-?" Voice tight, fearful. His breath seemed to be frozen in his chest; Monroe snorted, lifting his head to meet those wide, fearful eyes.

"Beautiful?" the Wolf asked, tone artificially light. "Yes. Mine? Also yes."

There were a lot of ways mates that were Other reacted. It didn't surprise him when the Unicorn panicked at his words, thrashing violently. He shook Monroe's hand from his horn, the spear slashing close to his throat; he realised right about then, that face-to-face wasn't the best way to have this conversation. Being close to him might be good enough for now, soothing the instincts that had been raging inside him for months, but sooner – rather then later- things would be reaching their inevitable conclusion.

He didn't want to rape him. He didn't want to take his mate unwillingly.

But neither was he going to let the Unicorn stab him with that horn of his. Growling, Monroe grabbed it, tilting his head back, and used the grip to forcefully roll the male onto his stomach. Horn pinned to the ground, head twisted to the side, the Unicorn stared up at him with one wide grey eye. His breath came fast, body shaking under Monroe; fight or flight. Obvious, he'd picked _flight._ Keeping his horn pinned, and his eyes on the Unicorn's single visible one, Monroe moved the Unicorn's hands until they lay by his head. The Unicorn was staring up at him, muscles shivering beneath his skin, still so tense.

"Don't fight me," Monroe warned- the _only_ warning he was going to give. Then he tugging the Unicorn up, pulling him by his horn- the male moved with a startled sound, dragging himself up until he was kneeling, hands flying to tug ineffectually at Monroe's wrist. The Wolf released his grip, exchanging it for both of the Unicorn's wrists.

_So tiny_. Surprised realisation; both of the Unicorn's wrists fit in one of his hands, easily letting him drag the male's arms up over his head, trapping his long horn with his own limbs. He made a noise of anger and frustration, thrashing in the Wolf's grasp, but could not pull himself free.

Monroe shushed him softly, curling his free hand around the Unicorn's hip. The male was all soft skin and firm muscle, very pleasing to the Wolf as he struggled against him. Monroe let him struggle for a few minutes, before tightening his hands warningly, fangs brushing against the Unicorn's hairline.

"Enough." He growled. "No more struggling; you'll only hurt yourself. I won't hurt you."

"Liar!" the Unicorn hissed, arching away, only to be hauled flush to Monroe's body. He continued to squirm until Monroe wrapped his arm firmly around his hips, tugging the Unicorn even closer as he shoved his thigh between his legs.

"Let me _go_!" Panic drove his voice high.

"No. Stop struggling, Unicorn." He tightening his grip once more, letting his claws dimple the Unicorn's fair skin. It stopped his struggles immediately. Monroe waited several beats, before speaking once more.

"Tell me your name."

"N-Nick." The male stammered out, tense as a strung wire in Monroe's arms. He eased his grip a little, rubbing soothing circles against his stomach.

"Nick, you are my mate. Nothing you can say or do will change this." He spoke softly, soothing. The chase had done nothing for his Mate's nerves. Pressing a soft kiss into his hair, he leaned his cheek against Nick's silky hair, keeping up with the soft circles on his belly.

"I am in control now, not my instincts. I can't guarantee this will remain the case, if you continue to fight me. I don't want to hurt you, Nick. If I could do this any other way, I would. But you fled, for two moons. Letting you go isn't an option. I am very sorry I've scared you. This is going to happen. I won't hurt you,"

Slowly, he felt Nick relax- just minutely, enough for him to sit back on Monroe's thigh, still shivering but not longer actively resisting. Again, he waited several heartbeats, before releasing the Unicorn's wrists. Monroe rested his hand on the slighter male's shoulder, rubbing circles there too.

"I know you're scared," He murmured. "I understand. I can promise that as long as you don't panic and fight me, I can go as slowly as you need me to. This will happen, Nick, but it can happen at your pace." It just about killed him to say those words, but a Mate wasn't a one-time thing. Monroe didn't want to be one of those Wolves that had to hunt his mate down, year after year. Instincts made him _take_, yes, but he could give him this.

"As much time as you need, until dawn if you say so." He turned Nick's face with a finger under his chin, meeting those uncertain grey eyes.

The Unicorn narrowed his eyes, looking at him critically. "You... you would do that?"

Monroe nodded.

"For you. I understand. You don't get a say in this bonding; this is what I can give you, if it helps. If time will help you, I will give it to you. I won't hurt you, Nick. I am not an unthinking monster."

He spoke the last gently, brushing his knuckles across his cheek. With effort, Monroe pulled the wolf back, letting his Beast fade as much as he could. His eyes were still red, and he still had his claws and fangs- his tail, too, but the sharp features of his half-form had faded into his mortal form, although he could tell his beard was still made of fur, rather than hair, and it was still thick on his forearms. But it helped; he could see if helped. Nick wasn't focused on his fangs anymore- the Unicorn studied him, eyes raking across his features, studying him critically.

"Will you lose control?" He asked, still frowning. Monroe pondered lying for a moment, but decided to be blunt. For all the things he would have to put up with, Nick deserved the truth.

"There is always a chance. But I won't hurt you, just everything around you. Never fear me- I might destroy a room and all its contents, but never a hair on your hide I would harm. Because you are my Mate. You are... _everything_, Nick. My everything. So you will always be safe from me."

Again with the studying look. So critical, like he was considering _everything_ Monroe had said and everything he hadn't.

He could tell the Unicorn had made a decision, because his face cleared.

"This..." he lifted one impossibly fine hand, and gestured at them. " Is unavoidable?"

Monroe nodded.

"But after tonight... I do not need to stay with you?"

Again, he nodded. It pained him to think about it, but technically they only needed each other one night of the year.

Nick considered him again, then nodded slowly, horn accenting the movement.

"I have never... done ... _this_," the Unicorn added haltingly, suddenly looking very awkward, embarrassed. It didn't surprise Monroe, however; Unicorns were a species apart. It was often said they spent most of their time on four feet. Given Nick's age, he doubted he had sired any foals, either. Male Unicorns bred later in their lives.

He smoothed his hands down his ribs, nodding. "Alright. You can trust me, Nick. I'll make sure this is good for you. Turn towards me."

Again, another cryptic stare. But the Unicorn moved slowly, sliding off Monroe's thigh, and turning to face him, Monroe's hands sliding across Nick's skin as he moved. He settled into an awkward kneel in front of the Wolf. Monroe scoffed, tugging him closer until the Unicorn sat on his thighs again. Smoothing his hands down his mate's sides, Monroe leaned in, placing a chaste kiss to the left of his heart, just under his collarbone. When the Unicorn did not protest, he lifted a hand from his waist, sliding it down his arm until he caught Nick's hand, tangling their fingers together, giving his hand a small squeeze.

The Unicorn was relaxing in tiny increments, settling warily firmer on Monroe's thighs. Deciding to try his luck, the Wolf ducked his head, latching onto Nick's left nipple with no warning.

The Unicorn stiffened, uttering a small noise of surprise, arousal perfuming the air once more. Stronger, this time. Encouraged, Monroe ran the edge of his teeth over the small nub, prompting another cry, and licked him again. The Unicorn's hands had moved to his shoulders at some point, holding on as the Wolf ravished him. Monroe kept a hand at the small of his mate's back, supporting him as he would his hand through the male's thick dark hair, stroking the fur at his temples. It was so fine, like the highest quality velvet, but softer. He seemed to like that; the Unicorn shivered, but not with cold. One of his hands wrapped hesitantly around the back of Monroe's neck, resting on his nape, nestled in his fur.

The unicorn flexed his hand, running his fingers through Monroe's fur; in response, Monroe brushed his thumb along Nick's horn, tracing the twisted square spiral. The Unicorn shivered again, making a soft noise, which the Wolf took as permission to continue. Monroe lifted his head from his mate's chest, pressing another soft kiss to his skin, before he caught his lips.

The kiss was a chaste one, a press of lips really, but Nick didn't pull away. Instead of deepening the kiss, Monroe brushed his palm along the length of his horn, curling his fingers around the tip. The Unicorn shudder against him, moaning softly, and he grinned, pressing a kiss into his throat.

"You like that?" He asked, genuinely curious.

Nick made to nod, then stopped when it pressed his horn harder into Monroe's palm.

"Lots of nerves. Hurts if too hard, but feels nice when you do that."

The Wolf grinned, and tilted his head down until his horn rested on his shoulder, like the sword that knighted a hero. He pressed a soft kiss to the side of it, as the Unicorn shivered in his lap, breathe catching. Originally, he had thought he was going to have a hard time fulfilling his promise- the male was so tense, unsure, and honestly he didn't blame him- but just a few touches, and he practically _melted_, responding so beautifully to Monroe. The Wolf ran his cheek along the Unicorn's horn, running the liquid silver horn through his fur, and was rewarded with another moan. Nick's cold skin was heating up, his body starting to show signs of interest; Monroe dropped a hand, skating it down his mate's body, until he could stroke his awakening member. The Unicorn threw back his head, surprise showing in his grey eyes.

"Shhh," Monroe soothed, stroking his slowly, as a flush crept up the Unicorn's neck, colouring his pale skin so prettily. Again, the Wolf kissed his lips, taking his time, coaxing him into responding; Nick did so slowly, hesitantly, parting his lips at the first touch of tongue to the seam of his lips, letting the Wolf in. Truthfully, the male didn't have much of a chance, since Monroe had his hand on his dick, but Nick tried his best, hesitantly brushing against his tongue before he jerked back, stifling a noise of surprise as Monroe rubbed his thumb under the head of his erection, keeping the pressure up until the Unicorn was panting, face flushed a heavy red.

His own body was hard, more then read, but Monroe wanted this to be _good_ for Nick, enough for the Unicorn not to regret it; to stay, with him, perhaps?

So the Wolf pressed on, licking his skin, across one nipple – intentionally ignoring the other- as he brushed his thumb against the Unicorn's horn, arm twisted awkwardly behind Nick to keep him up. He kept up the attentions until his mate was close, flushed and panting, soft noises bubbling from his lips seemingly without his knowledge.

"Lay back," He ordered, softening it with a kiss. The Unicorn let him take his weight, leaning back as the Wolf lowered him to the ground. Monroe wasted no time, latching onto him, ravishing him with lips and tongue, stroking his ribs with both hands. Down his body he moved, reverently kissing each rib, the dip and rise of abdominals, the V of his hips. He veered to the left, ignoring his mate's erection, in favor for licking the sensitive patch of skin two inches inward from his hip; the Unicorn's body rippled, fingers digging into the soil; Monroe spared a hand, resting it on his abdomen, where Nick could reach it. No matter how much pleasure he was feeling, this would be where things started to get scary for him. Monroe wasn't going to leave him without a lifeline.

He kissed his way down his thigh, lifting it so he could rub his fur against the inside of the Unicorn's thigh; Nick rasped something, but it didn't sound negative, or like _stop_, so he didn't. He worked his way down his leg, hooking it over his shoulder. Monroe kissed along his thigh, placing his lips to the crook of Nick's knee, lapping at the soft joint skin; the Unicorn groaned again, muscles tensing. The Wolf worked his way down his calf, until he cradled his foot, brushing his lips across the tendons as the moved beneath his skin; a silent apology, for all the land those feet had covered.

"Turn over, Nick." The unicorn rolled onto his stomach, and Monroe repeated the process, kissing up his other leg. When he reached his haunch, the Wolf slid a hand under his hips, lifting them until the Unicorn rested on his knees and elbows, horn spearing the soft soil. Monroe smoothed his hands over his ass, not doing anything yet. He placed a kiss to the small of his spin, tracing the fine fur to the base of his tail. Nick was a lion-tailed unicorn, the blue-roan colouring extending into a silky black pass of loosely curling hair. Monroe had never heard of a Unicorn with a main or tail that _wasn't_ curled, which made his mortal form's straight hair intriguing, and enduring.

The wolf ran his hand down his tail, stroking the soft fur, his fingers knocking away the bits of dirt and twigs that had gotten tangled in his headlong run. Restoring the Unicorn to his perfect state.

"... You like it." Nick's voice surprised him. Monroe looked up, arching both brows. The Unicorn kept giving him that steady look, the unreadable one, but it didn't deter him. Monroe nodded after a moment.

"The Wolf likes it." He intentionally separated it from himself. Monroe liked _all_ of Nick; the Wolf, specifically, _loved_ his tail.

The Unicorn's expression cleared somewhat, curiosity peaking through.

"Why?"

Oh, he'd been _waiting_ for him to ask that. Just waiting. Monroe smiled, running his hand back up Nick's tail, until he gripped its base. He would have grinned, but he didn't want to frighten him.

"Because Wolves have a use for tails. They're awfully useful. Take this, for example. Did you know, if you do _this,_" He gripped the base tight, and shoved it back, towards Nick's spine. The Unicorn immediately folded, pressing his face into his arms as he shoved his ass up, horn digging into the ground. Monroe _did_ grin then, as Nick moaned lewdly, the flush from before returning with a vengeance.

"... That it's a direct link to the part of your brain responsible for arousal? Jab 'doggy style' all you want, but there's a reason why we do it." If he sounded smug, well, he had every reason to be. He'd effectively returned the Unicorn to the verge of orgasm without really touching him.

The Unicorn's voice rose, muffles, from his arms. "I did not know that."

Monroe chuckled.

"I'll take care of you, Nick," He assured. At this point, he was feeling the itchy, the instinct. _Just a little more time_.

The Unicorn said something, but it didn't make it past his arms. Stroking his hip, Monroe decided just to go for it; at this point, Nick was either too far gone to care, or trusted him enough to let him do what he liked. He wanted to think it was the later, but...

Rather then dwell, the Wolf leaned forward, spreading the Unicorn's cheeks to expose his entrance. Pink and virginal, he paused, but it wasn't something he could resist. Within minutes the wolf would be all over this.

* * *

><p>There was nothing he could compare it to, when the smug wolf sent him face first into the dirt, the dirties noises Nick had ever made pouring from his lips. And now, as cool air- then warm breath- washed over his entrance, he should have been nervous, scared even- but the Wolf- <em>Monroe, his name is Monroe <em>– had kept the pressure on his tail, keeping the Unicorn pliant, and Nick could barely get out the dry reply, his body in flames.

Then Monroe's mouth was on him.

Something slick and warm, and _strong_, pushed into him; Nick groaned, and the Wolf pushed on his tail again, as his tongue moved inside him, making the Unicorn pant, erection hanging hot and heavy- and so very, very neglected- between his legs, just begging – _begging_ – to be touched. His tongue poked deeper, and it was strange, foreign, but it was impossible to _not_ feel pleasure, with the way he was manipulating his body's hard-wiring. If Nick could bring himself to move, he would have been able to stop form touching himself. As it was, he could raise his head, just enough to scrape his horn against the dirt- which in turn, fed feedback-pleasure, and added to the fire in his blood.

Saliva dripped down his skin, wetting his ass below Monroe's mouth. The Wolf pushed hard in response to Nick's moans, then his tongue was gone, sliding out of him, and his body protested, liking the heat, the foreign feeling; it returned, a moment later. A slick finger pressed into him, moving deeper than his tongue had, and moving with intent, feeling around inside Nick as the Wolf leaned on his tail. His finger moved in and out of Nick, pressing deep, then almost retreating, only to return; The Wolf repeated it several times, until the unicorn was making noises of frustration, _something_ starting at the base of his spine, but he wasn't sure what.

A soft chuckle.

"Impatient, aren't you?" Nick could only growl in response; blunt pressure, a second slick finger joined the first, stretching his entrance and pressing against his flesh. Again, that odd itch, and the foreign sensation. Monroe was definitely searching for something, this time. He spread his fingers, increasing the burn of Nick's flesh, then poked deeper, rubbing his insides; once, he brushed something, and the Unicorn jerked, crying out.

From then, the Wolf seemed to finally loose his control. His preparation became impatient; he'd start to rush, then check himself, and return to the same methodical pace. Nick was coming apart at the seams by the time the Wolf had four fingers inside him, wiggling and pressing, making him shiver and twitch, in love and hating it at the same time. Wanting more, scared of it.

The wolf leaned down, pressing a kiss to his spine.

"Are you ready?"

Nodding wasn't an option with his horn so solidly planted in the soil. Nick scrapped his brain together.

" _Yes_," the Unicorn rasped, with such force that Monroe had to laugh. One last thrust of his fingers, then he withdrew.

Nick felt so strange, not liking that small space of time where he felt exposed, opened but with nothing protecting his stretched body form the chill of the slight wind; the wolf was spitting into his palm, slicking himself, and leaning against Nick's tail with his free hand, keeping the Unicorn completely undone.

Heat. Blunt, pausing, waiting, the pressure – enough hot be uncomfortable, then painful, as his body protested as it accommodated him. Then he was glad for the careful attention, for his patience- for his promise. It felt like being impaled on a hot bar of steel, burning him up from the inside out, and not _right_, exactly as he would have expected it to feel.

But Monroe reached under Nick's body, stroking his weeping cock, and it didn't matter because the Wolf had his weight against Nick's tail, and his hand wrapped around him, wringing noises from the Unicorn before he even began to move.

And then he did.

* * *

><p>Monroe started slowly, rocking again the Unicorn, barely moving, touching him enough to keep him hard and panting, to leave his mate wanting without fulfilling. He wanted to make him come by his motions inside his mate, didn't want this to end before he did; with that in mind, the Wolf began to thrust, dragging against the tight walls of his mate, drawing out the movement; until he was certain he'd found that one spot, and moved against it, thrusting stronger, surer. The noises Nick made as he drove into him were music to his ears- each time they rose in volume, or went deeper into his throat, Monroe felt a spike of satisfaction. <em>He<em> was doing that. _He _ was the reason for Nick's pleasure.

The Unicorn was clawing at the ground, head moving restlessly side to side, dragging his horn through the dirt and moaning as he did. Sweat trickled down both their bodies, dampening the Unicorn's fur, and covering his skin. They rut like animals, as the moon rose above them, illuminating their act.

Nick was close. He could hear it, in the ragged edge of his breathing, and the depth of his noises. Monroe could feel his own finish lurking; resigned, he leaned forward, placing his weight on the Unicorn's kinked up tail, and getting a dirty, wet moan for his efforts. When he pressed two fingers past the Unicorn's lips, he didn't protest; ordering him to Suck, Nick did so. He drew his fingers away when they were good and wet, and with no warning, worked them in beside his cock.

The Unicorn went stiff, back arching as he cried in surprise. Monroe would have soothed him, but his mind was focused at the task at hand; he had hoped to avoid this, but the feeling of his impending orgasm was wrong. He hadn't wanted to put Nick through this; it was rather like throwing everything at him at once. Not very fair, and not all that fun. The night wasn't as cold as he had been worried it would be. He worked his fingers in, then began to scissor them beside his cock, even as he continued to work himself inside the Unicorn. Soon enough, Nick was adjusting, pressing back, meeting him with each thrust; the Unicorn took his own weight on one shoulder, reaching under himself to grab his own erection, fisting it. Monroe worked a third finger in, then after a minute, a forth. It wasn't enough, and he knew that- this wouldn't be comfortable for him, but hopefully it wouldn't be painful.

Finally, he leaned down, kissing Nick between the shoulders, and murmured an apology into his sweaty fur. Pulling his fingers free, Monroe knocked Nick's hand away, closing his fingers tight around his erection- even as he locked his other arm around his waist, hauling the Unicorn up, and into his lap. He dragged him down on his cock, the knot beginning at the base. Monroe could have pulled out, but it simply would have meant going through this again, until he knotted him. It was part of the ritual.

With Nick in his lap, cock pressed as deep as it would go, Monroe thrust hard and deep, keeping it up as the knot continued to form, pressing firmer against his mate; Nick was clutching him, but was yet to caused pain or discomfort. He seemed lost in his own pleasure. Monroe thrust as deep as he could, and froze, as the knot swelled past what could fit through the Unicorn's entrance. Nick squirmed, but his tail was hiked up against his spine, and that combined with Monroe's hand fisting his erection had the Unicorn coming with a scream, body stiff and tight around Monroe, knot now sealing them together, and continuing to grow. The Unicorn was noticing it, tugging his body against it, but moaning, seeming to like the burn of it.

The Wolf shivered, body tensing- just as his Mate went limp from his own orgasm, Monroe tipped into his, biting down on the exposed shoulder as he flooded his mate.

* * *

><p>Heat flooded Nick, filling him. Monroe seemed to keep coming, keep filling him- something tight, pushing inside him in such a way that felt so <em>right<em>, even as it ached, in the deep, tired way- kept it all inside. Until it was pressing his walls as if there were fingers inside him still, filling him up. The Unicorn shifted in his lap- or tried to, but their bodies were stuck together, held by the knot inside him.

Pain, in his shoulder. But not as immediate as it should have been.

Monroe had bit him.

And Nick had screamed with pleasure.

He shivered. ".. Monroe?"

Lips against his neck, a hand circling over his belly. The Wolf rumbled, soothingly. Nick relaxed back into him, exhaustion creeping into his limbs. Two months of running's worth of exhaustion, on top of the night's activities. It felt strange, to have him still inside, but it was heat right in his core, warming him from the inside out; Monroe was a furnace at back, as good as sitting in front of a fire. With his arm locked around Nick's waist, he was almost warm.

"it's a knot," the Wolf explained after a few moments of silence broken only by their breathing. "my kind do so so that our mates will get with child. It doesn't turn off simply because you are male," amusement laced is voice. "You should sleep. Might want to put on your fur coat, first."

Belatedly, Nick remembered he could do that. It took a moment to gather his concentration enough to do so, but as his fur slid back over his skin, a nice, thick winter coat of it, he felt better. The Wolf reached carefully between their bodies and freed Nick's tail, laying it with such care against his leg. The second wave of exhaustion took him by surprise- he barely had the attention to realize Monroe had lain them down, before his mind was drifting away into the deep reassesses of an exhausted sleep.


End file.
